One Week
by Lil Miss Mau5
Summary: One week before their wedding, TIVA experiences insomnia, a new team... and lots of pranks... rated T for minor swearing
1. Monday,  Tuesday

**hey guys! so, I'm writing this fic, cuz I have barley any good ones, and most i can write in one or two hours, but i've been working on this for a few weeks already.. so, yeah... I'm dedicating this story to my friends Tiana, Thalia, CallensGirl (MC, lol), renylee2 , and Anonymous033.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week<strong>

**Monday - Tuesday**

She stared up at the ceiling, and sighed. Ever since he had proposed to herm she has barley been able to sleep.

She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Now, with only one week left till their wedding, she was practically living on caffeine and sugar.

She looked at her clock. 3:25 AM. She rolled onto her back and looked at him. She wondered how he could get any sleep.

She crept out of bed and into her closet, where two garment bags hung. She opened, which contained Abby's.

Xoxo

It was a vibrant shade of emerald green, with cap sleeves and a whit lace belt. She ran her over the smooth surface of the silk. She remembered when they bought the dress. Abby had bugged her to go to a vintage shop instead of just going to a dress boutique.

"It'll be more unique this way!" she whined. "Abby..." "Please Ziiivaaa?" "Fine" she said with a smile.

They forged through the racks for hours, when finally -

"Ziva!"

She snapped her head up. Abby was wearing this dress. It fit her perfectly. It curved just right, it flared just slightly at the waist.

"It's missing something..."

She grabbed the white belt and looped it around her tiny waist.

"Perfect!' they said in unison.

Xoxo

She giggled and re zipped the bag.

She went to the next garment bag, and unzipped it. This one was a vivid white with ivory lace on the entire dress. She shed a happy tear when she ran her hand over the turquoise satin sash.

Xoxo

"How do I look McGee?" She asked. "Gorgeous." "I love it." she said. She twirled around one of the bridal salon's many mirrors. "Here" McGee pinned a veil into her chestnut hair. "Now you look like a bride."

She started to cry, and he hugged her.

Xoxo

She re-zipped this bag, and crept back to their bed.  
>He rolled over, and put his arms around her. "You OK?"<p>

"Tony, I'm fine... I was just... Thinking." "About Saturday?" "Yes."

He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. Get some sleep."

He held her close, and for the first time in a long time, she slept.


	2. Tuesday, morning

**hey guys! i haven't had access to a computer latley, so I'll make the intro quick. I wanna thank Tiana, Thalia, MC and ReNozzo for being cool with me writing fics, and bugging them till the cows come home :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Super Bass. If I did, I wouldn't be on here, now would I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday; Morning<strong>

She awoke to Niki Manaj's "Super Bass" a few hours later. She laughed. Ever since Tony had taken an interest in new music, it had been something different each morning.

"Mff." He replied, and hit the snooze button.

"c'mon, are you going to be like this all week?" "Depends."

She giggled.

"You." she said "sound like a teenager." she gave him a kiss. "I'm going to grab a shower."

"Meet you in five..." he said as he rolled over.

she giggled again.

Xoxo

Later on, Abby ran up and hugged her. "LETMESEELETMESEELETMESEE!" she screamed, referring to her dress.

"The only person who knows what m dress looks like is McGee." she said with a smile.

Abby put on a pout and went to bug McGee.

She just laughed and turned her attention to Gibbs who was now talking.

"Some i- Abbs, what are you doing up here?" "Nothing...?" she said with a smile.  
>Gibbs shook his head and contnued.<br>"Some idiot cover autopsy in foam. Care to explain?" he said while he shot Tony a murderous glare.

She piped up. "It wasn't Tony. He was with me all night. It had to have been someone else."

That was when they heard laughter coming from the Bull-pen next to theirs.

"Best things we do when we reach anew office" a male voice said.  
>"The forensics lab is next!" a female voice added<p>

Abby got pissed when she hear this, and she stormed over.  
>"If ANYONE touches my babies, I have guns in my ballistics lab, and I know how to use them!" "Woahh, little goth chick! I'm soooo scared!" the male agent said sarcastically.<p>

This pissed her off. She stormed over.  
>"If you do anything to piss her off, you'll be מת*." she threatened. "And you better not piss me off. I'm getting married on Saturday, and I don't want the blood of another agent on my hands." she said with a death glare.<p>

"ooh, spicy. I think I like you." The leader replied. "Special Agent Taylor Adaams." The girl stuck out her hand. "Special Agent Gillian Alexander." She just glared at her. "Well, I'm special Agent Cody Lee." "This bitch doesn't care... Probationary Agent Brianna Campbell."

Tony stood up "Don't. Call. My. Fiance. A BITCH!" He yelled.

Agent Campbell just smirked at him.

Gibbs got on the phone with Duckie to tell him who was resposnible.

"This is gonna be a long week..." McGee remarked.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: מת means dead in Hebrew, just felt like adding in a little bit of Ziva's background :) that's chapter two!**


	3. Tueday, afternoon

**Hola! So, I have about 40 minuets till NCIS starts this week, so I'm going to try to make this one a double update! Yayz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday - afternoon<strong>

'Something bugging you, Sweet Cheeks?'

She jumped.

'Woah, didn't mean to scare you.' He apologized

'Nothing is bugging me, Tony.' 'You look... Frazzled? No... Confused? No... That's not it either... I wish i could remember what that girl called it.. Confuzzled! You look confuzzled.' 'I'm not confuzzled, my hairy-butt.' 'Then, whats up? You're not usually like this.' 'Eli called. He wanted to know why I was getting married.' '...' 'To you.' 'What?' 'He is Eli, and I don't care what is opinion is. He told me he isn't coming, and I told him he is still dead to me, and that Gibbs will be giving me away.'

'You think to ask me first, Ziva?' 'Well, I-' 'You don't have to. I will.' he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

He gave Tony a head-slap.

'Don't screw this up DiNozzo. She's the one for you.' 'Not screwing up, Boss.'

Abby ran out of the elevator with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Abby, what's wrong?' Gibbs asked her.

'My babies... My lab... My Caf-Pow...' She sobbed harder.

'They got your lab?' She asked.

Abby nodded.

They heard laughter coming from Agent Adaams's bull-pen.

'Oh my god! That was fun!' They heard Agent Campbell's shrill voice say.

'Way better than Autopsy!' Agent Lee remarked.

'MTAC or the evidence garage next?' Agent Adaams asked.

'That is it.' Gibbs muttered.

He stormed over to the next bull-pen

'Where the hell did you guys get your badges, a Cracker Jack box? You guys are worse than a 3 year old hyped up on sugar! You possibly compromised another team's investigation, covered two VERY improtant rooms in foam, that will take DAYS to clean up, and worst of all, you've made Abby CRY!' He screamed. 'I'm going DIRECTLY to Director Vance to get what you guys had comming...'

When Gibbs was out of ear range, Agent Alexander said 'That was harsh.'


	4. Tuesday, Night

**Double update day! I just wanted to get the Tuesday saga over and done with... I'm dedicating this chapter to Frankmusik, Natalia Kills, Colette Carr and The Band Perry for making amazing music which inspired me to write! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, night<strong>

Many hours of paperwork later, Gibbs finally let them go home.

In the elevator, she snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her. She stared into his big green eyes, and kissed his cheek. She was so ready to marry him. The elevator doors opened, and they got off. They were going to their last dance session before the wedding.

Xoxo

In the studio, the music started.

_'Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby'_

They twirled around the studio, it time to the music.

He smiled down at her, and twirled her around again. She let out a giggle

xoxo

The song ended, and the instructor came over and hugged them.

"Fabulous!' She squealed. 'You too will be fabulous on Saturday!' She turned to him ' Take good care of her. She's perfect for you.'

The bubbly instructor hugged her once more before they left.

'Was it just me or-?' 'Is she a little crazy?' 'Yep.'

'You realize I have to go there tomorrow with Gibbs tomorrow?' 'Poor you.' 'Poor Gibbs.' she said with a smile.

He playfully punched her arm.

They pulled into their parking space, and he picked her up bridal style, and carried a kicking and giggling Ziva into the elevator, where he put her down and kissed her.

They continued kissing, when the doors opened and their grouchy old neighbour walked in.

'Get a room.' the grouch mumbled.

They broke apart. She snuggled into him side again, and walked out, to their apartment.


	5. Wednesday

**Hey guys! I know I haven't ben updating as frequently as I hoped I could, but I don't get regular access to our desktop :P any ways, this chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend, Sophiee. She inspires me everyday, with her courage and free spirited-ness. Soph, if you read this; I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Charm City Cakes... If I did, would I be on here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

She didn't remember falling asleep that night, but she hoped that the day wouldn't be as long as yesterday.

Work started off slowly, which didn't look good, until -

'Grab your gear, we've got a dead Navy Lieutenant out in Baltimore."

She slung her backpack over her shoulder, and took his arm.

XOXO

When they finally got to Baltimore, he poked her side, and pointed across the street.

'Charm City Cakes, Sweet Cheeks. Man I'd love to get a cake from there.' 'Tony, no.'

She flinched when Gibbs head-slapped him. 'DiNozzo, stop thinking about your stomach and get back to work.' ' Yes, Boss...'

'This shouldn't be too much of a case, Boss. He was hit by a young driver when he was crossing the road, she stayed behind and she's accepting full responsibility. This should be an open-shut case.'

'Wrap it up then, McGee.' 'Got it boss.'

A couple of hours later, they were all back at the Navy Yard doing paperwork.

Xoxo

'Ziver, time to go' Gibbs said as he shook her awake.

She didn't remember falling asleep... She snapped her head up in confusion. She had a piece of paper stuck to her cheek.

'Is this De ja vu or what?' He asked McGee. 'Yup.'

Gibbs peeled the paper off of her sticky cheek. 'C'mon, I'm driving.' he said with a smile.

xoxo

They decided father-daughter dance would be more laid-back than her's and Tony's. The music slowly drifted out of the boom box, and they did a more classic version of the high school sway.

'I said cowboy take me away Fly this girl as high as you can Into the wild blue Set me free oh I pray Closer to Heaven above And closer to you Closer to you'

Gibbs spun her around and kissed her forehead as the song ended.

'Oh! You and your father are almost as adorable as you and Anthony!' Their instructor squealed. 'He's not-' 'Thanks, I'm super proud of both of them.' Gibbs cut her off.

They walked out of the studio together.

Gibbs dropped her off outside her apartment. and she went inside, to her loving Fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved writing this, but there is a major case of writer's block spreading through my school like wild fire, so suggestions are gladly welcomed! Please feel free to leave a review on your way out! :)**


	6. Thursday

**Hey, so, this is probably going to be one of the longest chapters in the story, so once again I'm going to make the intro breif. I dedicate this chapter to my friends Thalia, for making me laugh, my friend Tiana, for making me hyper, and my friend Braydon, for making me smile when I needed it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

She awoke to him carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

'Tony, What-?' 'Shh, good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty.' He said with a big smart-ass grin on his face.

She shook her head with a big grin on her face

'Hopeless romantic.' she said before she kissed him. 'I try; he replied. 'Eat up, the limo is coming in an hour.'

She smiled. He was sending her to the spa for a couple of days to relax.

She had just started eating, when the phone rang. 'I'll get it!' he said almost cheerily. she heard him pick up the bulky receiver, and greet who ever was on the other end. There was an awkward moment of scilence. 'When?' Her heart sunk. 'Ok, I'll be there in a few hours. thank you.'

He walked back into their room. He sat down on the edge of their bed, and buried his face in his hands. 'My dad died last night in his sleep.' She rubbed his back and he rested his head on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry, Tony.' 'He barley did anything that involved me. He was never around, and suddenly, I feel terrible. Some days, it felt like we were strangers, who shared a name. I, just can't believe he's... Gone' She saw his eyes go misty.

She wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm not leaving you here like this.' she whispered in his ear. He nodded, and he moved up towards where she sat. They lay back, and he snuggled into her while she held him. He cried quietly into her shoulder.

When the tears finally subsided, 'I have to go to New York for a day.' she nodded. 'I'm going to leave on the next flight out, and I'll be home late tonight, early tomorrow. Alright?' She nodded again. He looked like he was going to say something else, but she kissed him.

'Go.' She said when she pulled away. 'Do what you have to do.' 'Ziva, I love you.' she kissed him again. 'I love you too, Tony'

xoxo

An hour later, she was sitting in an empty apartment. Everything seemed so eerily quiet and nerve racking. She burst into tears. She grabbed her phone and hit the 2 on speed dial.

'Abby' she sobbed into the phone. 'Oh my God, Ziva! What's wrong?' Abby panicked. 'Tony's dad died. He's probably half way to New York by now. Can I stay over?' 'Ziva, my door is ALWAYS open.' 'I'll be over in half an hour.' She sobbed

xoxo

When she got to Abby's, she dropped her bag, and sobbed into her shoulder. Abby pulled her best friend's face off her shoulder. She was a mess. Her eyes were blood shot, and there were tear stains on her cheeks and sweat shirt. Her hair was messy; she looked like hell.

Xoxo

'I don't... Know... Why.. I'm... So... Upset.' she sobbed after a bubble bath. 'I barley knew his dad.' 'Maybe that's why your so upset. Maybe your so upset, because you never got the chance to know him, and your punishing yourself know, because you'll never get that chance now.' 'Sometimes, I hate it when you're right.' 'C'mon, lets watch a movie.'

xoxo

Four hours and two movies later, they cracked out Abby's nail polish and gave each other mani/pedi's. 'You don't seem like the girly type, Zi' Abby commented on the pale pink she chose. 'Et toi.' She replied in fresh. Abby looked down at the now dry flowers on her bright purple nails. 'I wonder how Tony's doing…'

Xoxo

When he finally got to New York, he couldn't bring himself to go into the church. There were so many of his business partners there, but he couldn't see a single relative. A horn sounded from behind him. He stuck his hand out the sun roof and flipped the driver off. Man, he hated New York.

Xoxo

Inside, he found a seat near the front. His Uncle Rob was there, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. His Uncle looked up 'Anthony.' 'Hey.' He hugged him. 'I'm sorry about your father. Aside from never being around, he was a great man.' He nodded grimly.

He sat with the rest of his family, and listened to so many of his business partner go up and give the same lame-ass speech about how much money his dad earned them, blah. blah, blah; until-

'Anthony's son, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. would like to say a few words about his father.'

Xoxo

'My father, well, he wasn't around much. Somedays, it seemed it was as if we were strangers, with the same name.' Someone near the back coughed. 'But that didn't mean he wasn't a great dad. One of my favourite memories is a fishing trip we took before my mom died. Even though I ran off to be a cop after college, he supported me. When I became a federal agent, he was actually a suspect once.' He chuckled at the thought. 'If anything, those thngs brought us closer together. I'm getting married in two days, and my dad was enthusiastic about the whole thing. I know he's not going to be there in the flesh, but he will be here' he put his hand over his chest. 'In our hearts.' He looked up at the ceiling and then back at the crying crowd. 'Anthony DiNozzo Sr. will be missed by those he loved, and those who loved him.' He looked back up at the celing. 'I love you dad.'

Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I know, this is a bit of a depressing chapter, but this is going to influence the next few chapters!**

**~Harm**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

okay, I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! THIS IS WHY I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! :P I HAVE BEEN WRITING, BUT WITH THE FACT I CANNOT UPDATE WHEN I AM ON MY IPOD AND I DON'T HAVE REGULAR ACCESS TO A DESKTOP, SO I'M SUUUUUPPPPEEEEERRR SOOORRRYYY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS POSSIBLE. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU, MY LOVLIES! 3

~Harmony 


	8. Friday

Friday He trudged through the DC rain to their apartment. After getting held up at security for accidentally leaving his shield on his belt (which resulted in a not-so-quiet phone call to director Vance...) and then when he couldn't get ahold of Ziva, he couldn't help but think of Rule 3; never be unreachable. Granted it was 4 AM, but still, rules are rules... Especially Gibbs's rules. In what seamed like an eternity later, he reached their apartment.

'Honey! I'm home!' he chuckled at the cliche. 'Ziva?' he looked around. The whole place was empty.

There was a note on the table.

Tony,

for some reason, I got spooked. I'm okay now, I think. I'm at Abby's house. You are welcome to come over, I doubt we will be sleeping.

Love,  
>Ziva XoXo 3<p>

He dropped everything and ran for the door.

Xoxo

They were curled up on the couch in their pyjama's watching 'Project Runway'. 'can you believe I've NEVER watched this show before?' Abby asked Ziva. 'I honestly wouldn't!' 'When you told me there was a goth on it... Well, I kinda had to watch!' Abby giggled. She giggled too, until their giggles became full blown laughter. 'We... Need... To... Calm down!' Abby said in between laughs.

They heard a knock on the door.

Xoxo

He was greeted by an Abby tackle-hug... Or so he thought.

The tall brunette figure pulled her face up. 'Hello handsome' she said with a smile. 'Miss me?' 'You have no idea.' she replied before kissing him.

Abby's petite figure appeared in the door way. 'You'd better bring it inside, Mr. Thomson will be leaving in 10 minuets, and he will FREAK out on you two if he see you.'

She rolled ninja-style and jumped to her feet. He got up with less agility, and scooped her up in his arms.

'You'll be doing more of that soon enogh' Abby remarked when she saw the two love birds. He smiled. 'I want to hold her five ever.' When he saw their confused faces, he added 'That means, I'll love her more than forever' 'I'll love you Six ever' she all burst into laughter. 'You guys are too adorable' Abby told them

Xoxo

'You guys are welcome to stay if you want...' Abby offered.

'Thanks Abby, but I want to spend one more night with Tony before Saturday.' She said as she hugged her friend. 'I'll be over around 8' she added with a smile.

Abby gave them one last hug before they left.

Xoxo

In the car, 'No I.D.' came humming out of the speakers. Tony started to sing along. 'You got a problem with me? Shut ya mouth and party with me' 'But, So sideways, don't mind me if we need no I.D.' she joined in 'No, I got no I.D. No no, no I got no I.D. No, I got no I.D. No no, no I got no I.D. When there's nobody else, And there's you and there's me I don't need No, I got no I.D. No no, no I got no I.D.' They finished together as a gray mini cooper slammed into them. 


	9. Saturday Morning

**A/N: Heyy! First off! HUMONGIOUS THANKSIES TO SOPHIA (Anonymous033) for actually editing this thing, and for being an awesome friend :) Love ya!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday; morning<em>**

She awoke in an empty bed at Abby's apartment. Tony hadn't picked her up. He was home, and he had visited her; but they never got in the car, and they never got in an accident. She sighed happily. Only a few more hours, and she and Tony would be together for life.

'Zivazivazivaziva!' Abby yelled; _obviously_ already caffeinated.

'Yes, Abby?' she hollered back.

Abby burst through the door, pulled her out of the bed, and twirled her around. 'IT'STODAY! IT'STODAY! IT'S TODAY!' she yelled with glee.

'I know! I know!' Ziva replied. 'I'll take half an hour, and we'll get going to the salon.'

'OKAAAAAYYYY!' replied the over-caffeinated bridesmaid. Ziva sighed as Abby tore out of the room; took out her phone, and hit the first number on speed dial.

**Xoxo**

'DiNozzo,' the smooth male voice replied as he answered the phone.

'Tony,' she said breathlessly.

'Ziva,' he replied. 'Isn't the groom not supposed to have any contact with the bride until we're at the altar?'

'Traditionally, yes ... But who says we're traditional?'

'Not us.' You could hear the smile in his voice.

'I just wanted to say I love you,' she replied.

'I love you too, Ziva. See you in a few hours.' She hung up and hopped into the shower.

She let the water hit every inch of her body. The heat felt good on her back. She leaned her head back and remembered when it all began.

**Xoxo**

_(The previous year)_

_'__Ziiiivaaaahhh,__' he __pestered. __'C'moooonn, we're gonna be late!' __he whined._

_'Tony. We are going to a MIDNIGHT premier! It's only 7:30!'_

_'Yes, but we _have _to get seats!'_

_'Tony. We are going to see Harry Sculptor and the Deadly Woods.'_

_'Harry Potter; boy wizard. And the Deathly Hallows. Part TWO. Now can we __gooooo__?'_

_'Fine!' she said as she grabbed her jacket._

**Xoxo**

_The elevator doors closed, and he hit the stop switch._

_'What the-?' __Ziva began._

_'Ziva. I love you.'_

_'Tony-' __He__ kissed her. To his surprise, she __didn't__ stop. 'I love you __too,__' she replied with a __smile._

**Xoxo**

She giggled; the water hit the scars from Somalia, and she winced as it hit her more recent injuries. She pictured the proposal, and sighed happily again.

**Xoxo**

_'Tony, where on __Earth __are we going?' she __asked._

**'**_You'll see.' He had decided to surprise her with a road trip for the weekend, and he wasn't telling her where they were going. 'Get some sleep. We've got a long trip ahead of us.'_

_She gave him a quick kiss on the __cheek. __'Good __night.__'_

_'Sweet dreams.'_

_She awoke hours later as they crossed __the __New York state lines. 'New York? How long was I asleep?'_

_'Good morning to you too. Almost 7 __hours ... you __sure do sleep like a __baby.__'_

_'7 hours?' she __asked, __a little shocked._

_'__Yeah. __We still have a little ways to go. Hungry?'_

_'I'm starved.'_

_'What would __Her Royal Highness __like?' __She __punched him in the arm._

_'Ow! No sarcasm intended!' he said in pain. 'I want you to feel like royalty!'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because you're my __princess!__'_

_'_Princess Ziva?_'_

_'Princess of __Beauty __and __Kicking My__Ass,__' he said with a goofy smile._

_'I could get used to it...' She smiled back._

_'I bought you __something ... __but__you're going to get it when we get where I'm taking you. Now, where would __Her Royal Highness __like to dine?'_

_She __saw a sign advertising a Denny's. 'Can we go to Denny's?'_

_'Yes! I shall take this chariot off the freeway, and we shall dine at the fine establishment.' __She__ giggled._

**Xoxo**

_'What the heck is a __grandslamwich__?' she said, __quoting__ Charlie teh __Unicron__._

_'__That's __everything __that __comes __in a __Grand Slam__, put into a __sandwich__ instead.'_

_'That sounds really nasty.'_

_'They're very __popular.__' They __burst__ into laughter._

**Xoxo**

_Not long after, they pulled into New York City. 'We're here!' __he__ said with glee._

_'New York? I thought you hated __it__ here!'_

_'... __Maybe __just a little.' he said with a grin._

_She started gawking at the lights._

_'I promise, we'll go see _everything _tomorrow,__' he said with a smile._

_'How long have you had this planned for?' she asked._

_'A while...'_

_'It's the best surprise ever!'_

_'I knew you'd like it.' __They __pulled up to a swanky hotel._

**Xoxo**

_'Last spot of the __day,__' he said with a grin._

_They had been to __Ellis Island__, the __Empire State Building__, __Grand Central Station__, __Times __Square, __and __Central Park__. They were __now __walking to the __9/11 Memorial__._

**'**_Wow,__' she said as they came to the edge of the __reflecting __pools. She got as close as she __could __and spread her arms out. He came up behind __her __and wrapped his arms around her waist, __resting __his chin on her bare shoulder. She was wearing a __cap-sleeved __dress and a small tiara that Tony __had __bought her._

_He pulled her away from the fountain, and turned to face her._

_'Ziva, I've known you for __eight __years __now,'__ he began.__'You__ are, no doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I knew, ever since the day I met you, __that __I loved you.'_

_'Tony, what-?' Gibbs, __Abby, __and McGee stepped out of the shadows. 'Oh my god.'_

_She __put a hand over her mouth as he got down on one knee. 'Ziva David. Will you make me the happiest man on __Earth__, and do me the great honour of marrying me?'_

_She had tears streaming down her face. 'Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!_

_He slipped the ring __onto __her finger._

_Their friends, and __onlookers, __applauded __wildly __as he cupped her face and kissed her._

**Xoxo**

She heard a knock on the door. 'Ziva hurry up!' She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself.

When she opened the door, Abby was standing there, in a sleeveless jumper. 'Can we go already?' the goth asked excitedly.

'Give me 10 minutes.'

**Xoxo**

'Voila!' Svetlana said with a flourish some two hours later. She had taken Ziva's wild mane of curls and turned it into an elegant waterfall of half-pinned-up waves. There were two strategically placed highlights, framing her face.

'Svetlana, it's wonderful!' Ziva exclaimed in Russian.

'No, you are wonderful. The hair just tops it off,' Svetlana replied in English. 'I will go work on Ms Abby. Andrea will be here in 5 minutes. You go eat something.'

'And, Ziva,' she added, 'good luck.'

'Thank you.'

**Xoxo**

An hour later, the petite Latina girl swept a layer of strawberry-scented lip gloss over Ziva's already flushed lips. 'Done,' she said breathlessly.

'Andrea, you've outdone yourself.'

'All in the name of beauty,' Andrea gasped with a heavy accent. 'You! Help her get ready!' she yelled at Abby; who now stood two inches taller, thanks to her heels.

Abby helped Ziva into her dress. The fabric of the cap sleeves fell freely off her shoulders. She felt Abby doing up the corset detail in the back.

As soon as Ziva's dress was on, Abby placed the long, chiffon veil on her head along with a white-and-pink flower clip on her head. 'The clip isn't mine...' Ziva commented.

'Something old, and borrowed,' Abby said with a smile. 'It's mine from when I was little.'

Ziva hugged her best friend. 'Thank you Abby, you're the best friend a girl could ask for.'

'The entire superstition! Something old, my hair clip; something new, your dress; something borrowed, also my hair clip; something blue, your sash,' Abby commented.

Ziva smiled. 'I think we're ready.'

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters are strictly involved with the wedding, and are made of pure fluff :3 don't forget to drop a review on the way out.<strong>


	10. Saturday Afternoon

**A/N first of a few chapters for the wedding! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday; afternoon<strong>_

She walked past a small crowd of on-lookers to the awaiting limosine. Once safely inside, Abby plugged in her iPod to the provided outlet, and a sugar-sweet pop song came pouring out.

_'La la la la la la la love La la la la la la la love La la la la la la la love We need to give some Yeah we all need some love'_

Abby sung along.

'I thought this music wasn't your type!'

'Everyone has exceptions!' Abby said a little defensivly.

'I'm not judging, just commenting!' she explained.

'what is this song?'

'LOVE by Mimoza Duot and Kardinall Offishall'

'I have never heard of either of them.'

'I haven't either. I was looking for love songs, and this came up, and I thought it was pretty good! I found out Mimoza is only 15!'

'Really?'

'Yeah! She's really good for her age!'

They both burst into giggle fits

**Xoxo**

Fifteen minuets later, they pulled up to the Navy Yard. Even though they work there, they had decided it would be a beautiful place to celebrate.

The sun was just starting to get low in the sky, when Abby eagerly stepped out of the limo.

'Abby, little help?' she called after her maid of honour, and only brides maid.

'Sorry, Ziva! Timmy, come help me!' she screamed, half at her, half at McGee.

Abby's head popped back in the limo, and helped her out, and helped to fix her dress.

'wow, Ziva, you look- wow.' McGee managed to get out.

She blushed 'Stop it, Timmy. Your embarrassing me'

'Sorry, it's just... You look amazing..'

'Thanks, Tim'

'Ziva Ziva Ziva!' Abby screamed

'Wha-?' she tried to say as a massive bouqet of orchids were thrust into her hands

'Gibbs is waiting! Time to go!' the over eager brides maid exclaimed as she hurried her towards the tall older man.

**Xoxo**

'Ziver... You look amazing.' Gibbs told her.

'Thank you, Jethro.'

He kissed her cheek.

'It's time.'

* * *

><p><strong>:D I scared some old lady on the bus giggling and squealing while I wrote this, it was PRICELESS XD<strong>


	11. Saturday Evening

**A/N: Hola! So, this is going to be one of the LAST chapters! I can't believe it's been almost... 5 months now! ^^ Thank you all sticking with this story! Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday; Evening<em>**

She and Gibbs posed for a photo, and then the bridal party advanced further towards where the altar was.

The small orchestra of six Marines picked up their instruments and started playing the opening of the Wedding March. Abby took the arm of McGee, and the two of them graced down the aisle.

Gibbs held out his arm; Ziva gratefully took it.

Their audience rose, and they slowly started their procession down the aisle.

As they walked, she took in their audience. Tim, Abby, and Gibbs were there, of course. As was Director Vance and his family; Agents Callen, Hanna, Blye, and Lange, as well as Eric, Nell, and Deeks, from the LA office; her elderly neighbours, Ellie and James Fraiser; and all of Tony's family.

She took a shaky breath, and they took their final steps towards the altar.

**Xoxo**

'You may be seated,' the chaplain said to the audience. 'Who gives this woman?'

'I do,' Gibbs said authoritatively. 'Ziver, I've known Dinozzo for over 10 years now. He's the best young agent I know. He WILL be there for you, and he WILL take care of you.' He turned and gave Tony a light head slap. 'Take care of her, Dinozzo.' And with that, he kissed Ziva on the cheek and handed her bouquet to Abby, so he could place her hands into Tony's.

'You look beautiful,' Tony whispered.

She blushed.

'We are gathered here today...' the chaplain started.

**Xoxo**

'The couple have also chosen to write their own vows. Anthony?'

Tony pulled out a small sheet of paper and cleared his throat. 'Ziva David. Blessed Beloved; no, I didn't use a translator.'

There was a small break of laughter from the audience.

He continued. 'You are my love. My ninja. My princess. My everything. I vow that from this day forward, everything is done for you. I vow to treat you right. And I vow to ALWAYS love you. And NOTHING will ever come between that love.' Her eyes misted over. 'I think I love you more today, than when I first met you.'

'Oh, Tony!'

'Miss David?' the chaplain asked.

'Tony. You, have kept me safe. You keep me grounded so you can't lose me. You have taught me to keep my head in the clouds, and not to take anyone's crap. You tell me I'm beautiful; you tell me you love me. Tony, YOU are the one. I will always love you.'

She heard Abby sniffing behind her.

**Xoxo**

'And with that, I am happy to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,' the chaplain announced.

He lifted her veil, pulled her into a dip, and kissed her.

Everyone, including Gibbs, broke into thunderous applause.

**Xoxo**


	12. Finale

******A/N: Hey guys! so... This is going to be the last chapter! Thank you SO much for reading, you guys mean so much to me!**

**The songs are 'Complete Me' by Frankmusik and 'Home' by Michael Bublé, and unfortunately, I don't own either of their songs, or NCIS...**

**Can't wait to hear from you guys!**

**Xx ~ Harmony**

* * *

><p><strong>Finale<strong>

Everyone rose and wildly applauded as they ran down the aisle, now husband and wife; whit Abby, Gibbs and McGee throwing rice at them.

He took the final steps, and scooped her up, to kiss her again.

As if out of nowhere, the photographer jumped out, and snapped a photo.

'Wedding party over here!' the stubby ma called out from a blooming cherry blossom tree as everyone else made their way to the reception area.

The five of them assembled under the large, fragrant tree.

The photographer took shots of her and Tony, Abby, McGee and Gibbs. Shots of them all together, and shots of them separate.

About an hour later, they were allowed to head to the reception, which was being held in the courtyard at NCIS headquarters.

**Xoxo**

The music was pumping out quite loudly. She recognized the song as 'Friday' by Rebecca Black.

_It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend_

She laughed.  
>He looked at her.<p>

'Ready?'

She looked into his glistening, emerald eyes.

'Always.'

He took her hand, and together, they walked in.

'Everyoine, please give a warm welcome, to Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo!' the DJ announced.

They gracefully walked in, and went straight to the middle of the dance floor, where he twirled her, and took her waist.

The music started, and the started to dance.

_Is this really what we want  
><em>_Is this really what we need  
>Six billion people staring at their feet<br>You could drop them to the floor And they would hope for more  
>And it's hard I know We're all scared but what for ?<br>When maybe we would all survive Like service with a smile  
>So you can tell me what you think you'd do If you ruled the world for second or two<br>Maybe you could change things and Tell me would it be worth the fight When you can see that they're All givin up in their eyes  
>Tell me would you change them<em>

She looked directly into his eyes, which sparkled in the setting sun. He smiled, so warmly, and he looked at her with nothing but love.

_Just give me a name,  
>give me a right<br>Take all I know from out of sight  
>For now I am all that I need<br>Can you complete me ?  
>And give me a war<br>Give me some peace  
>Give me some one I'd rather be<br>But all the same you can take it away  
>Cos' there's no one else to blame<em>

She smiled back, and he whispered lovingly in her ear 'I love you.'

_The smallest things are  
>Our biggest cracks And is it a wonder we all collapse<br>And we strive for more in life  
>So tell me what you think you'd do If the world really needed you<br>Maybe you would help it  
>But tell me what you think you'd do If I ruled the world for a second or two<br>Would you and could you help me ?_

She kissed him, and whispered 'I love you too.'

_When When  
>When you can give me a name<br>Give me a right  
>Take all I know from out of sight<br>For now I am all that I need So just complete me  
>Give me a war and give me some peace<br>Give me some one I'd rather be  
>But all the same you can take it away Cos' there's no one else to blame<br>_

_So give me a name And give me a right  
>Take all I know from out of sight<br>For now I am that I need  
>Can you complete me ?<em>

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she kissed him

**Xoxo**

They had done all of the 'traditional' things you'd expect to be done at a wedding. Gibbs came up, and took her on to the dance floor.

Once again, the music started, and they danced.

_Another summer day Has come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna go home Mmmmmmmm_

_May be surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone I just wanna go home Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you Each one a line or two "I'm fine baby, how are you?"_  
><em>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough My words were cold and flat And you deserve more than that<em>

_Another aeroplane Another sunny place I'm lucky, I know But I wanna go home Mmmm, I've got to go home_

Let me go home I'm just too far from where you are I wanna come home She started to cry. He pulled her closer.

'Ziver, you look amazing.'

She looked through the tears. He was smiling at her. She smiled back. Whenever she got a smile from Gibbs, she always had to smile back.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life It's like I just stepped outside When everything was going right And I know just why you could not Come along with me 'Cause this was not your dream But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day has come And gone away In even Paris and Rome And I wanna go home Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone Oh, let me go home Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home I've had my run Baby, I'm done I gotta go home Let me go home It will all be all right I'll be home tonight I'm coming back home_

He kissed her cheek.

'Take care, Ziver. We'll miss you.'


End file.
